My Forge Marriage
by snowberrybliss
Summary: My lady boss asked to spy on her "baby". I got caught. Now, we're married. I am married to this snob, stiff, rude, hot-headed, handsome, sweet, hot. . . Wait! What! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Characters are from Masahi Kishimoto's manga, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Sakura's POV

I'm currently here in my boss' office. Actually, this isn't a real office. It's just a room that is full of neon colors she even has a neon office table. Geez! What an eyesore! I haven't mentioned that this room is full of _that creature's_ photos!

"Now that you're here, Shey. I'm gonna give you a mission." My crazily beautiful boss said. Take note: she only got pretty face but she's a total obsessed psycho.

I can't find any job so I take all the opportunities to work for her. Y'know, when you're tryna live independently ya gotta need a lot of penpens and since my salary from her is a biggy, I became a slave to her.

"What kind of mission?"

"I want you to spy on my boyfriend, see everything he does and report to me at the end of the day." Oh gosh! "Boyfriend" she said?! The truth is, she's just obsessed with _that creature_ and imagines him as her boyfriend. I think I'm gonna have a severe bleeding in my head!

"How would I do that, Karin-sama? I still have a class every morning 'till noon. I won't be able to keep my eyes on him."

"Then ditch your class if you have to! Just do as you're told! And one more thing! Don't you ever keep your damn eyes on him! He's mine and mine alone. Now leave!"

Shannaro! I don't think I can do this! How can I spy on him if I can't keep my eyes on _that creature_?! I mean, how would I do this spying thing?!

Then just like on cue, I saw something that answers my magical question!

Wanted: Waitress for Sauce Cake Cafe (Sorry I can't think of any brand name)

Contact Naruto: 7777-777-777 for more info!

My eyes then twinkle like stars! Sauce Cake Cafe is owned by Uchiha Sasuke! The _creature_ my boss' asked me to spy on!

Oh! I still haven't introduced my Goddess self! I'm Haruno Sakura. You can also call me Sasa. 19 years of age. SINGLE so to all hunkies out there, I'm available! I'm currently taking up BS Premed Physics in Konoha University. I got a full scholarship from our President, Senju Tsunade who also happen to be my personal trainer. I am obviously from Haruno clan but since I'm a runaway heiress slash prodigal daughter, I changed my name to Nishikido Sheyleen with also the help of Tsunade-sama.

Before I forgot, I gotta call this Naruto so I can apply as a waitress!

Shannaro!

*ring ring* Haha

"Thank you for calling Sauce Cake Cafe! This is Manager Naruto! How may I help you?"

"H-hello? I would like to apply for the position of waitress."

"Ok. Just come in our cafe for the interview and bring your resume tomorrow. 3pm. Sharp. Rawr. Bye."

That's it?! I wasn't able to react! I didn't even say I would go, though. But who am I to refuse?! This my time to shine! Hope everything would turn out fine! Shannaro!

Tomorrow will be the start of my totally spy life. . .


	2. Chapter 2

I want to dedicate this to Kit_Katzzz because she's the one who inspired me to make a SasuSaku story. :)

-  
Chapter 2

I'm on my way to Sauce Cake Cafe good thing our class schedule for today is Plan G which means our dismissal time is during our lunch time.  
I thought I'm not gonna make it to the interview today thank Kami I got a kind Master and she let me go in this interview! Well, actually begging really worked! Haha

"I'm begging you my beautiful, sexy and forever young Master! My financial life depends on this!"

"What if you just go home and continue living your wealthy life?"

"Master Sexy, you already know why, right? I can't be their puppet forever. Because there is definitely _no forever_!" I really have to blurt this one hahaha

"Hay geez! Okay. Go and multiply just make sure that you won't get caught. But I'm gonna train you double hours tomorrow okay?!"

I sigh and pout.

"Quit doing that. It won't work."

Then I look at her with my puppy eyes while still pouting.

"Fine, fine, fine. You can leave now. That face of yours annoys me."

Pssshhh! _You just love me that much!_

And here I am right now, standing in front of the cafe.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you going inside?"

Oh, my Gee! Such a cutie! His baby blue eyes are looking straight into my emerald eyes like this is the first time he sees a ghost and his sun-kissed blonde hair looks so soft. _Do I look so haggard today?_

"A-ah yes. I'm here for the job interview."

"I SEE! YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO CALLED YESTERDAY! Come in! Come in! Hahaha Wow! Hahaha just hand me your resume! Hahahaha!"

Oooookay? He's definitely a cutie just don't let him speak!

"SO, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! Lemme guess, is it _**Sakura**_?"

What? H-how did he know? I need to stay calm so he wouldn't notice that I'm hiding something.

"Uhm. No. It's actually Sheyleen. Why do you think that Sakura is my name?"

"OH! I just thought it was your name! Hahahaha your hair screams that name. But my guess was actually wrong."

 _ **Nope**_.

"I see."

"Okay so, you're still a student. Wouldn't working here will affect your study?"

"No. Definitely not." I lied. "My school hours are from 8 am till 2:30 pm and I can work after class until night time."

Master Sexy will unquestionably kill me. My training hours are totally ruined! But I won't stay here for long maybe until I find another way to spy on _that creature_.

"I can't let you sacrifice your study time. Most especially when you have your exams. Hahaha" he keeps laughing awkwardly.

"I'll manage my time really well! I swear!"

"Hahaha ok ok! I'll let you work here from 3 pm to 8 pm. Would that be ok? Haha"

He's really _cute_ I have to say.

"Yes! It would be perfect." I almost shouted in glee.

"Ok! I'll let one of our associate to orient you. So you can start immediately. Hey! Kiba! Will you orient her with work? I'll just introduce her to everybody after the closing! Dattebayo! Hahaha"

The orientation went well since Kiba is really friendly. He actually has a dog friend too named Akamaru. He stays at the locker room good thing he's a nice dog and doesn't bother Kiba and the others much.

Mr. Hyper Blondie approaches me. "Hey, Sa- I mean Sheyleen! I'll introduce you to others Dattebayo!"

"This is Ino. She's also a waitress here. She's nice but beware 'coz she's a drama and gossip Queen! Hahaha"

"Hi! I'm Ino! Nice to meet you! Oh and Naruto! Wait till we get out of this cafe I'm gonna kick your ass real bad!" She's really pretty with long blonde hair.

"I'm so dead! Dattebayo!"

"I'm Sheyleen! Or Shey! Please take good care of me!"

"This one here is Ten Ten. One of the waitress too. She's dating our Barista, mind you. Hahaha" she looks so bubbly plus her two buns give her that cheerful attitude.

"Now who's the gossip Queen?" Blurts, Ino while glaring at Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Shey!" She said while waving her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ten Ten!"

"This is Neji. The Barista slash Ten Ten's boyfriend. Dattebayo! Hahaha" Amazing eyes. He's quite serious but he got this approachable vibe.

"Sup! Nice to meet you."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"And this girl here is our Cashier, Hinata. Hahaha she's Neji's cousin! Dattebayo!" That explains why she looks like Neji. Female version. But she looks so shy which actually makes her cute!

He's too loud.

"H-hi. I-I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you." Even her stuttering words make her cute! Can I take her home, please?

"And I, you!"

"You already know Kiba. So, yeah that's all!"

Then suddenly we hear someone hems at the back.

"Oh! Hey, Teme! Good timing! I'm gonna introduce you to _our new waitress_! Ha ha ha!" Says, Naruto sounding nervously. _Why_?

But above all that, my eyes widens while looking at the man who's Naruto talking to. He has intense black onyx eyes and a raven black hair. IT'S HIM! The **snob, stiff, rude, hot-headed, handsome**

_**creature. . .**_  
-

 **This story can also be read on my wattpad account.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I feel like I turned into a stone right now. I can't even move my lips to speak. My mission is right in front of my eyes. Geez! Why is my heart beating so fast?! He really is intimidating. He's staring at me intently like he's reading my whole identity. Does he know me? Maybe? No, I don't think so. I feel like I'm gonna puke a rainbow!

"T-teme! She's our new waitress. Her name is "Shey Nishikido"." Naruto says giving an emphasis to my name.

The creature just slightly nods at Naruto but he's still giving me deadly stares. Yes, I do have a spy mission but please stop looking at me like I'm a criminal. "Ok, anyway, I'm Sasuke the owner of this cafe. Just do your job properly then we're good. All of you may go home now."

Too formal. Waaaay to formal.

But what do I expect with that creature?

He's giving me a hard time to breathe. I have to focus. I need to do this job right.

I just give him a bow and turn my back to him.

I can't breathe.

Gaaah! I need to sleep! I still have class tomorrow. That creature should stop popping in my mind! I can see his stares even when I'm trying to sleep.

I really can't sleep!

What's with you, Uchiha Sasuke?  
-

Zombie. I'm a zombie and I'm gonna eat your brains.

I feel like I'm a walking dead. That creature gave me a hard time to sleep. I'm gonna fart rainbow. How am I gonna survive this day?

"Sakura! Hey! Saku-" I cut a blonde girl with pigtails off for prevention by putting my hands in her mouth.

"Temari! Don't call me Sakura! Geez!"

"Ok ok! I'm sorry! I forgot that you're being a prodigal daughter Hahaha"

Temari is one of my closest friends along with her boyfriend, Shikamaru and her brothers Gaara and Kankuro. They know my secrets and they're helping me in hiding my true identity. I don't even know what my true identity is. Anyway, I met them three years go when I ran away from home. I have nowhere to go. Master Sexy was out of the country, I don't have any friends that I know, I know no one, not even myself anymore. While I was on the run, I bumped into Temari, she was with Shikamaru that time. They helped me in any ways they can. She offered me to stay in their house and from there, I met her two brothers then we all became friends.

"It's fine," I say lazily.

"Hey, you sound like Shikamaru! What's the matter?"

"Work. Creature. Zombie. Rainbow."

"I'm not even sure I got that. Anyway, don't work yourself out too much." She says with full of concern.

"Yeah. Let's go? The class is about to start and we're still here at the main gate."

I can't bring myself in. I don't feel like going inside the cafe.

What if that creature is inside? So? _He's your mission! And it's your job to keep an eye slash spy on him! Now get your ass inside!_

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Are you just gonna stand there?"

That voice! The voice of that creature! I turn around to face him but he's too close so bump my head to his chest. Duh! He's much taller than me.

"Tsk. Don't waste your time here. We've got a lot of customers."

"H-hai!" I step back and walk inside.

The mission starts now! _Shannaro_!

-  
I'm trying my best to work in both ways but that creature keeps on staring at me. Have I done something wrong? Did I offend him? Is it because I bumped on his hard chest earlier? I'm just gonna say sorry! _Shannaro_! This creature would give me a hard time to sleep again!

I'm serving our customers and from time to time I check whatever he's doing. So far and thank heaven he stopped starring. He's just doing something with his laptop while having a conversation with Naruto. _Seems serious._

I think he felt that I was looking at him so he looks back at me. I just shift my gaze at the door to see of there's a new customer. I feel like my face is heating.

Then I heard Naruto laughing. "Hahaha Oh! Teme don't tell me you-"

"Shut up, Dobe! Just go away and let me do my thing!" Naruto just giggles. I see him walking at the _counter_ while looking at me and shaking his head.

"Rawr." Naruto mouthed.

What?!

The cafe closes and I'm the only one that's left in here. Even though my real job is to spy on that creature, I also want to make sure that I'm doing good in my job as a waitress too. I see to it that everything in order and cleans before I go home and make a report.

As I go out from the back door, I notice someone inside a car.

I can see him. I see the creature

 _Kissing someone_.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided not to tell Karin-sama what I saw last night. I can only imagine her _raging like a beast_ if ever she finds out.

"Sakura-san." A gray-haired guy with a mask call for my attention.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei? Oh please don't call me Sakura." I say in an almost pleading way.

"Geez, how can you make me lie to my brother? You've been a very bad niece to me, ya know that? And _calling me 'sensei' instead of uncle_ breaks my heart into pieces." he's so dramatic sometimes.

"Kakashi-sensei, I've been hiding and running for the longest time I can't be caught by anybody this time. Not, until I know the truth."

"I wish I could help you with that but like you, I do not know everything."

"But you must at least know something right?"

"Yeah. Well. . ." He sighs.

"Well?" I ask curiously.

"The only thing I know before it happened was that you were wrecked because of some dude. I don't even know who that dude is." _Of course_.

But is that reason enough for them to _play_ with me?

"Hey, Shey! It's Friday today!" Ino energetically says.

"Yeah and tomorrow is Saturday," I say innocently.

"Pwned!" Ten Ten shouts with a laugh.

Ino sighs and says "I mean it's Friday so let's go party tonight in the club?" _Oh that's was she meant!_

 _"_ But I've never been into such place before plus I have some errands to do." I have to report to Karin-sama later night.

"Oh no! You don't give me that reason! Please!" She pleads.

"Fridays are Sauce Cake Cafe associates night! Bonding time! Even Hinata joins us! Please!" Kiba butts in. Hinata is just nodding her head while blushing.

"It'll be fun." says Neji.

 _How can I say no to these beautiful people?_

I sigh in defeat. "Fine." _I'll just call Karin-sama for reports._

-  
This is going to be a rough day for me here in the cafe.

How am I suppose to act in front of my cafe boss?

Naaah! He probably didn't see me last night so there's nothing to feel awkward about it. As if I saw him committing a crime!

I walk to one of the tables to ask the customers about their order.

"Ready to order ma'am and sir?" I ask while giving them a sweet smile when suddenly the woman hits her boyfriend's head with her hand.  
My eyes widen in shock.

"Stop looking at her like you're gonna eat her alive! Anyway, miss?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" I stutter still coz of the shock.

She laughs. "Hahaha don't worry my brother won't harm you" oh her brother. "Please take our order now? We'll have two Omu Rice, one Raspberry Kiss Frappe, and one Choco Mint Frappe."

"Noted, ma'am. Please excuse me." I bow to them and when I turn my back I see _the creature glaring at me_. His eyes are like burning with anger. Uh oh? What have I done this time?

I just keep my head down and walk towards Neji to give him the customer's order.

I guess I'm gonna have to keep my head like this for a while. That creature is pretty scary sometimes. He gives me goosebumps most of the time.

"Calm ya head, bruh! Dattebayo!" Naruto says as I see him pass the creatures back.

"Hn." He glares at Naruto.

"Oh, my! Hinata baby! Help me! He's gonna kill me!" Hinata's face is all red right now! How cute!

The creature walks back to his place with a very dark aura.

I can see and feel the creature's stare or glare rather the entire time.

I don't remember committing the 7 capital sins! Why does he looks at me like I'm the evilest person in world?! I could never understand him!

If it wasn't for my job I wouldn't be here!

I can't move or act normally like this. I mean when you know someone is actually watching you. Awkward.

Please let this day end fast.

The cafe closed earlier than usual tonight because of the weekly bonding thing.

I'm currently fixing my things here in the locker. Ino said she'll pick me up at my house at 8:30 pm so I have to hurry home to clean and fix my myself too.

"You were at the back door last night."

I jolted when someone from my back speaks.

 _The creature._

"Y-yes, sir. I used the back door for exit last night."

"You saw me." _**He steps forward. I step back**_.

"S-saw w-what, sir?"

 _ **Steps closer.**_

 _ **Backward.**_

"Really didn't see anything, young lady?"

 _ **Steps closer.**_

 _ **Backward.**_

"I-I didn't intend to see you kissing your girlfriend, sir. I was just gonna pass by when I saw it. I swear! I won't tell anyone about it!" I even raise my right hand as a sign.

 _ **Step closer**_.

Shoot! _**Dead end.**_

He then corners me with his arms. And lean closer to my ears.

" **She's not my girlfriend**." And even _**closer**_. I can feel his breath in my neck. " **There's only one lady I'd love to be my girl.** " Then he gently kisses my neck and walks away leaving me dumbfounded. What the heck?!

-  
 _ **I hope you enjoy this story somehow. I'm still learning so please help me. And I change Sakura's**_ _ **fake name to Sheyleen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _18y/o is a legal age in our country to go clubbing and drinking. They're like 19-20 y/o here. So I guess this chapter would be ok? I mean legal._

Chapter 5

I've been here in our bath tub for 2 hours still spacing out because of what happened earlier. I only have an hour to prepare good thing Temari bought me a party dress for my birthday last year. I haven't worn that dress because it's not really my style. Now that we're having a party, she insisted me to wear it.

I quickly jump out of the tub and dry myself. Then I put a little bit of makeup just to add up some colors to my face.

"Hey, Saku! Let me curl up your hair a bit." Temari said. She's been in my bed watching me. "You look puzzled, though. Something happened?" She begins doing my hair.

"Yeah. My boss is weird."

"Your boss ain't weird she's insane. A _total_ _psycho_!" Exclaiming the last word.

"Oh! Not that boss! The _other boss_. The scary creature."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" So this excites her.

"Yeah tell us." Kankuro butts in with Gaara at his back. They were peeping and eavesdropping at the door!

I just let out a sigh and tell them what happened. I can't really keep secrets from them.

"Should we punch him now?" Shikamaru lazily says. I didn't notice him haha he was sleeping on the carpet the whole time.

"Naa. As if he sexually harassed me." I say.

"Done," Temari says. "We might come along later. I'll message you if ever. I wanna meet that boss of yours." She winks at me.

"Alright." And just right in time we hear a honk outside. Ino's here.

"Wow! You pulled it off really well, Shey!" Ino says inside the car.

"Not really. I'm not that confident."

"Boys will probably drool at you later! Let's go!"  
-

AWKWARD. Since I came here like 30 minutes ago, the creature keeps his eyes on me. Naaa! He's glaring at me!

Oh please! Mother Earth, eat me now!

I turn my back together with the girls plus Kiba and Neji and walk towards the bar counter to avoid his glares. We leave Naruto and the creature in the VIP area so they can have their lovey-dovey quality time like they always do.

I need a drink! What was that drink Gaara made at home? Ah!

"Give us like four Cherry Tootsie Pops!" I need this to blur my mind up a bit.

1 message received

Temari: we'll be there at ten.

Me: Ok! Be drinking right now. Just to inform you haha

Sent!

I drink the first shot not so much like Gaara's but it's fine.

"So, Shey! It's time for interrogation slash interview!"

"I-I want to know more about y-you." Hinata shyly says. How cute, ne?

"You're studying to be a doctor, right?" Ten Ten asks.

Shots.

"Yes. I actually want to be a Neurosurgeon. So I really have a long way to go."

"You must be rich. The tuition fee is no joke."

Shots.

"Nope. I got a full scholarship plus the owner of my university is like my mom already. She personally trains me to get better."

"Enough of that. I wanna get this a little bit personal." Ino the gossip Queen according to Naruto says.

"You got a boyfriend?" I knew it!

Shots.

"I got 3 close guy friends. We live together with my girl friend."

"You never felt something romantically with any if them?" It's Ten Ten's turn.

Shots.

"They're like my brothers. Not by blood but by our bond."

"I-is t-there someone you like?" Ma baby Hinata asks.

Hmmm. Is there someone I like?

Shots.

"All I know is that I liked or loved rather before."

"Oooh! Tell us more!"

Shots.

I don't know what to tell them. I really don't know.

" _He made my life miserable_. That's all I can say."

My heart stings. I have no idea about it but my heart hurts. He caused too much pain.

"Maybe someone will come to your life and fix every broken piece of heart. I think he already arrived. You're just yet to know." _What_? That actually came from Neji. Unexpectedly.

We've been busy drinking not only cherry tootsie pops but also blow job, Washington Apple, jolly rancher, cherry bomb and a lot more but since Hinata and I dislike the taste of other shots, we pass it to Ino and Ten Ten.

My emotions and problems are all mixed up in my head maybe this why I decided to drink a lot tonight.

"You're such a drinker, SheyShey!" Ino says. She's drunk. Like really drunk.

Even Hinata! I never thought she could drink a lot like that. Knocked out. Good thing Naruto comes at the right time. He carries Hinata bridal style and bid his goodbye "I'll take Hinata home, Neji. _She's safe with me_. Bye, guys! No monkey business! Dattebayo!" I just wave my hand.

And Ten ten, I think she has a high tolerance for alcohol. Or maybe she's just trying to keep straight up 'coz she doesn't speak anymore. She's just leaning her head in Neji's shoulder while looking nowhere.

I think I've had enough already. My head is spinning but the music is so loud, the beat is amazing it's making me wanna dance!

"Hey Miss, what's your name?" A guy walk beside me asks. Not bad.

"Shey."

"I'm Jin. Do you mind dancing?" He politely asks.

"She doesn't mind! Leggo dance!" Ino butts in dragging us in the dance floor. Moments later, she's went dancing beside the famous DJ on stage. DJ Sai. She left me with Jin. How sad. Tss.

We've been dancing together for a while now he's nice and smooth. Then the music changes to a sexy one.

Oh, shizz! My world is spinning.

I felt Jin's hand at my waist from my back. When he speaks close to my ears. . .

" _You know what? I really hate it when some other guys touch my girl_." He's definitely not Jin! Shannaro! And everything went black before I could turn myself to face him.


End file.
